


'Eve'ntful Shower

by live4smut



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live4smut/pseuds/live4smut
Summary: Your boyfriend Sehun knows how to take care of you after a long day of practise...





	'Eve'ntful Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my accountless, beloved, gayest best boyfriend. I love you ;*

Today has been a very hard day. You've had dance practise for the last 3 hours, your fellow members are already leaving but you want to stay to get some more training. It's really late in the night and you are alone in the studio area. Completely immersed in your dancing you don't notice the door opening. After a minute a voice interrupts your dancing and you almost fall. 

“What are you still doing here? It’s too late for practise. Especially since you’ve been training this hard for the last two weeks. You might get sick if you don’t rest enough.”

“Sehun, I’m fine. I just need to get these steps right for the debut.”

Sehun comes over to you and points out that you are completely drenched in sweat, pulling a bit on your shirt to show you how wet it is. 

“Stop distracting me, I need to practise!”

But the EXO member has different ideas. He grabs your wrist and pushes you against the next wall, pinning you to it with his body. His mouth comes really close to your ear and whispers how sweaty you are, pulling your shirt up and trailing patterns with his finger onto your stomach. 

“I think it’s the perfect time for a shower…”

You forget how to breath for a moment but reluctantly agree and let yourself get dragged to the shower. Sehun turns it on and you watch the steam fill the room. 

Sehun undresses and you can't help but stare at his naked body. Slightly tanned skin, lean back muscles, toned abs. All of a sudden your throat feels dry while your eyes continue to roam over the naked body.

When he notices he smirks. “You like what you see?”

You only nod. He slowly approaches you and starts to pull your shirt up. After that he pulls down your shorts and boxers. For a few seconds he looks at you and then speaks up.

“God, you look so beautiful…”

You get a little flustered and want to turn away but he grabs your hand and leads you into the shower before you can do anything else. The hot water runs down your body and you already feel a lot better. You sigh and feel the tension leaving your body. Sehun can see it too and smiles. Wrapping his arms around your waist he says in a shushed voice:

“You’ve worked so hard, I’m really proud of you. I think you will do great once you debut.”

He then kisses you softly and you melt into him, letting him pull you closer and feeling how your bodies just fit perfectly together. 

After a few minutes the kiss gets more passionate and you open your mouth to let his tongue in. Sehun presses you against the tiles and the lack of warmth on your back sends shivers down your spine. His hands begin to roam around your upper body and end up at your nipples, squeezing and pulling the already hard nubs. You let out a moan but your lover swallows it with his mouth. Your hands move up and grab his hair. After playing with your nipples his hands slide down your body over your stomach, the hot water making everything glide smoothly. One of his hands moves to your back and grabs your ass, squeezing tightly. You let out another moan while Sehun trails kisses down your neck. His other hand rubs up and down your thigh, purposefully avoiding your dick already leaking precome. 

“S-stop the teasing…!” 

He chuckles and sucks at a sensitive point on your neck, leaving a hickey, before finally wrapping his hand around you. He starts stroking at a slow pace and a moan leaves your mouth and echos back off the walls. You try to get one of your hands on his dick to get him off as well but he slaps it away.

“Relax, baby, let me do the work for now. Just enjoy it.”

So you wrap your arms around his neck and close your eyes, concentrating on the feeling of your lover. 

Sehun kisses down your neck, over your collarbones and to your nipples. He starts licking one before enveloping it with his lips and sucking hard. Your moans get louder and you are really glad that no one but the two of you are left on the floor. He quickens his pace, turning his wrist a little at the upstroke. His second hand squeezes your butt hard one more time before leaving it and coming to the front while his head starts concentrating on your other nipple. 

“S-Sehun”, you moan quietly into the steamy shower stall while said man begins to play with your balls. Your head falls back against the wall and your breath hitches when his thumb presses into your cock's slit. You grab Sehun's shoulders harder, biting your bottom lip to keep from making too much noise. 

“Open your mouth, baby, I want to hear beautiful voice.”

So you do as you are told and don't hold back, vocalizing your pleasure in loud moans and gasps. Sehun then slowly kisses down your thorax and stomach, biting the flesh above your hip bone slightly. 

“Oh god, please,  _ please _ , stop the teasing already!”

His mouth then finds the head of your cock and he swirls his tongue around it a little before stretching his lips over it. You gasp, trying to catch your breath and not come immediately from the hot and wet sensation surrounding your dick.

Slowly he moves down taking more and more of your length in, running his tongue along the underside of it when his head bops up. Your breathing gets shorter and your moans higher. You can feel the heat pooling in your belly and try to resist giving in. 

“A-ah… Sehun, I-I’m close…!”

But then Sehun picks up the pace and it gets harder and harder for you not to come.

Suddenly he starts humming  _ The Eve _ around your dick while his hand squeezes your balls. You're too worn out from practise to hold on any longer and your orgasm crashes over you as you come into Sehun’s mouth. He swallows everything like it’s some kind of holy liquid and then wipes his mouth. Your knees start to buckle as all energy leaves your body now and you slowly slide down the tiles but Sehun wraps his strong arms around your waist to hold you up. 

“I love you so much”, he whisper into your ear before he gives you a chaste, sweet chaste kiss. 

You don't remember how you got out of the shower or how you got back to the dorm. You just remember Sehun putting you into bed and lying down next to you, wrapping his arms around you while you drift off to sleep. 


End file.
